


Transcript of Statement #0172301

by cornerandchair



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: Statement of Jonathan Sims, regarding attempted(?) seduction(??) by the entity known as 'Michael'. Statement taken direct from subject, January 23rd, 2017. Recording by Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of The Magnus Institute.





	Transcript of Statement #0172301

[Recorder clicks on]

JONATHAN SIMS (JS): [despondent] Statement of… Jonathan Sims, regarding [hesitation] attempted solicitation by the entity known as Michael. Statement taken direct from subject, January 23rd, 2017. [deep Breath] Statement begins.

JS: I don’t—I don’t remember when Michael got into the room. That’s something I’ve noticed—you never quite remember the moment you see him—I suppose it comes with his Distortion. But he was there just before the end of my last shift. He just stood there for a moment. Naturally, I asked if he had come to laugh at me again. And he did. Laugh—I mean, he laughed at that statement. And then he said,“No, Archivist. I’ve come for something…different.”

Next thing I knew he was [pause] He was contorting. More so than usual, I suppose. Bending over so far any normal person’s spine would have snapped in two. Then came the door. Another one of Michael’s god damned doors- But this one was different. Thinking back it looked—It looked…wrong, even for him. It wasn’t attached to any wall, it was just there, in the middle of my office.

“Step inside, Archivist.” He said.

I know I shouldn’t’ve, and yet… I felt oddly compelled. There was something—something very alluring about that door and I just [pause] I had to go in. So I—foolishly—stepped up to the door and grabbed the handle and it was…warm.

Yes, it was very oddly warm, that’s right. But I turned it anyway and when I opened it I could’ve sworn I heard Michael—No- no, must’ve been my imagination.

Anyway, I stepped into his—his hallway? Corridor? Whatever it was, the hall itself was rather normal. Not unlike what Miss Richardson described in her statement, but it was all very—very— [fumbles over words] Warm? The air was—warm, warm like a humid summer day. The corridor had red walls and a rather plush red carpeting.

Turning back I saw that the door behind me wasn’t there. Naturally. With no way to go back I pushed forward. As I walked the hall seemed to- to get ever so slightly smaller, and it almost felt warmer or—or m… moister? More—more moist? Euch… Not only that but the walls seemed to get rougher.

Unable to ignore my own curiosity I- I placed a hand against the wall. It was also… disconcertingly warm. It was indeed rough under my hand and—and I… It felt like- [grits teeth]

It- it wasn’t long after I’d started—started feeling that wall that I suddenly felt something curl around my legs. I looked down to see a thin black spiral slowly creeping its way up my body. Before I had a chance to kick it off it was already too late. The thing was up to my waist with a grip like iron and- and it pressed me against that rough patch of wall.

Being pressed into it did not help the odd feeling at all. In fact now that more of me was--in contact it felt less like a wall and more like… flesh.

I did not take kindly to this so I did what I could to push against the spiral and the wall. After what felt almost like days of futile writhing the spiral trapping me there against the wall suddenly constricted and- and I heard Michael… _moan_.

Oh god… He was _moaning_.

Oh- Oh no. No—No, I- I didn’t. Did I just have sex with _Michael?_

[Loud crashing outside the door]  
MARTIN BLACKWOOD (MB): What?!

JS: [shouting] Martin!

MB: Shit- shit!

JS: [chair scoots] Martin, get back here- [thump on the table] Statement ends!

[Recorder shuts off]

**Author's Note:**

> I have many regrets.


End file.
